


О колючках и поцелуях

by fandom_Sterek_TW_2015



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Sterek_TW_2015/pseuds/fandom_Sterek_TW_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Дерек, ты мудак, и ты знаешь это, — Стайлз демонстративно скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула. — И не смотри на меня так. Если Стайлз сказал, что не будет этого делать, значит, он действительно <i>не будет</i> этого делать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О колючках и поцелуях

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205258936.htm)

— Дерек, ты мудак, и ты знаешь это, — Стайлз демонстративно скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула. — И не смотри на меня так. Если Стайлз сказал, что не будет этого делать, значит, он действительно не будет этого делать.

Дерек лишь зевнул, широко открывая пасть, и поудобнее улегся у ног Стайлза. Тот закатил глаза. Чертов волчара, которого, кажется, слишком избаловали. И отдуваться за всех, как всегда, приходится Стайлзу.

— Ты же понимаешь, как глупо это выглядит? Совсем, совсем, чувак, не круто. Ты же альфа, а ведешь себя, словно… словно…

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь подобрать подходящее сравнение, но в голову, как назло, не лезло ничего подходящего.

Где его болтливость и красноречие, когда они так нужны?

— Ладно, — наконец произнес Стайлз. — Ладно, давай проясним ситуацию. — Ты шлялся непонятно где почти сутки, тебя искала вся стая — между прочим, скоро полнолуние, и твои беты решили, что ты их кинул — и вот сейчас ты заявился ко мне домой и требуешь, чтобы я вычесал из твоей шкуры всю эту… растительность?

Стайлз несильно толкнул носком кеда Дерека в бок, задевая повисшую на шерсти колючку смутно знакомого растения. Он явно прогулял слишком много уроков биологии.

Дерек довольно кивнул, разве что хвостом не замахал.

— Слушай, а ты точно Дерек? — Стайлз резко выпрямился и отдернул ногу. — Не знаю, как ты, но лично мой Дерек скорее бы выгрыз эти колючки вместе с шерстью и уж точно не вел бы себя, словно большая добродушная собака.

Но громкий рык и покрасневшие глаза мигом переубедили его в обратном.

— А ну цыц! — Стайлз щелкнул Дерека по носу и, поднявшись, достал с верхней полки давно припрятанный деревянный гребень. — Что ты так смотришь? Знаешь ли, за этот год я уже всякое повидал и не готов, наверное, только к зомби-Апокалипсису. И вообще, для тебя же стараюсь. Так что заткнись и иди сюда.

Стайлз уселся на пол, скрестив ноги, и приглашающе хлопнул перед собой. Дерек недовольно заворчал, но пересел.

Или перелег? Ай, да наплевать. 

— Знаешь, я все равно не понимаю, почему ты пришел ко мне? — когда Стайлз волновался, он всегда говорил. А сейчас он пиздец как волновался, даже руки дрожали. — Почему не к Эрике или Скотту? Ладно, окей, про Скотта была глупость? Так почему не к Эрике? Все же она девчонка и с этой штукой пользуется куда ловчее, — он потряс гребнем перед самым носом Дерека и чудом успел убрать руку, когда тот демонстративно клацнул зубами. — Полегче, приятель. Мы с тобой даже официально не встречаемся, чтобы ты выкидывал такие шутки.

Дерек заинтересованно приподнял уши. Стайлз тут же руками прижал их обратно к голове.

— Ну нееет, волчара, — тут же сказал он. — Даже если — слышал? Если, — мы начнем встречаться, то кусать себя я все равно не позволю. Волчьими зубами так точно. И вообще, не дергайся, а то придется врать, что у тебя лишай какой-нибудь.

Гребень оказался неудобным. И в руке держать плохо, и зубья слишком частые и мелкие. А может, это у Дерека шерсть слишком густая и слишком много колючек.

— Дерек, ты там, что, в репейнике ночевал? — проворчал Стайлз, выпутывая из шерсти очередную колючку и кидая ее на пол. — Кстати, как ты предлагаешь объяснить потом отцу наличие в моей комнате собачьей шерсти? И не рычи, пусть лучше он думает, что я в очередной раз притащил щенка, чем большого и страшного серого, то есть черного волка.

Дерек положил голову на передние лапы и закрыл глаза, лишь изредка порыкивая, когда Стайлз слишком сильно дергал гребнем. Тот рычал в ответ (явно при этом проигрывая Дереку в брутальности) и, прикусив губу, продолжал выдирать из шерсти колючки.

Мда, Дереку, похоже, и правда придется врать про лишай.

— Слушай, а ведь это не репейник, — неожиданно произнес Стайлз, вертя в руках колючку. — Он же розовый такой, да? Ближе к малиновому. А этот… желтый? Или синий? Чувак, оно реально цвет меняет! Ты до Украины или Японии успел смотаться, признавайся!

И нет, Дерек не посмотрел на него укоризненно и уж точно не закатил глаза. Волки вообще не умеют закатывать глаза! Наверное.

— Глупость сморозил, да? — Стайлз потер затылок. — Окей, я что-то смутно помню про меняющие цвет растения, Дитон точно рассказывал, но не помню — что именно. И поворачивайся другим боком, с этим я закончил.

— Так вот, растения, — продолжил рассуждать вслух Стайлз, когда Дерек перевернулся. — Что-то ничего хорошего не вспоминается, все они, как один, магические и у нас, по идее, не растут. Хотя канимы у нас тоже обычно по городу не бегают, так что это оправдание признается нежизнеспособным. Меняют цвет, меняют цвет… Слушай, а не те ли, что Дитон назвал еще анти-якорем, нет? Которые не дают перекинуться волку обратно в человека, и все оборотни… оу. Все-все-все, уже убираю, видишь?

И с силой дернул по опять застрявшему гребню. В шерсти Дерека осталось несколько зубьев, а сам он едва ли не взвыл.

— Эээ, извини? Понял, заткнулся.

Спустя десять минут, еще четыре сломанных зубца, трех рыков и одного взгляда я-перегрызу-тебе-горло-стилински последняя колючка была вырвана вместе с внушительным клоком шерсти и торжественно водружена на уже приличную гору таких же колючек с шерстью у ног Стайлза.

— Дело сделано, — Стайлз довольно потер руки. — Парикмахерская «Стилински и Ко» благодарит за ваш визит, приходите еще, — и, осмотрев внешний вид Дерека, неуверенно добавил. — Ну, посмотри на это с другой стороны: на темной шкуре проплешины не так видны, и все такое…

— Просто заткнись, — пробормотал Дерек, обращаясь обратно в человека.

Поспешно стянув футболку, он с шипением коснулся царапин на боках. Царапины были ровно на тех же местах, где Стайлз, увлекшись, выдирал шерсть вместе с репьями.

— Извини? — неуверенно произнес Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги. — Но иначе их было не убрать. И не смотри на меня так! И вообще, где тебя носило?

— Позже, — коротко ответил Дерек, надевая футболку обратно. — Мне нужно к Дитону и прямо сейчас. Встретимся у него через полтора часа, предупреди стаю.

— Ну конечно, — побормотал Стайлз, засовывая руки в карманы. — Ну конечно, как за помощью — так к Стайлзу, а как помочь ему убрать последствия этой самой помощи — так всем срочно куда-то нужно. Это нечестно, и вообще…

Дерек знал, что Стайлз может ворчать, как и болтать, бесконечно долго, если его чем-нибудь не отвлечь. И Стайлз знал, что Дерек это знает. А еще, что больше всего Дерек любил отвлекать его поцелуями.

Поэтому, когда Дерек поймал его за руку и резко притянул к себе, Стайлз и не подумал сопротивляться, лишь приподнял подбородок и приоткрыл рот.

К черту Дитона, Дерек слишком офигительно целуется, так, что у Стайлза потом еще несколько минут колени подгибаются, а сам он не в состоянии выговорить ни слова.

— Через полтора часа у Дитона, — прервав поцелуй, выдохнул Дерек и, пока Стайлз пытался отдышаться, уже привычно выпрыгнул через окно.

Среди дня.

Идиот.

Стайлз с совершенно идиотской улыбкой сел на пол и ойкнул, задев рукой колючки. Мрачно оглянулся, оценил количество шерсти и понял, что их старый пылесос такого не переживет.

— Ну конечно, — пробормотал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Конечно, убирать все придется Стайлзу и убирать быстро, пока отец не вернулся.

Чертов волчара.

Но как же классно он целуется.


End file.
